Until the last minute
by Envyyyy
Summary: Gold gets fed up of Silver always pushing him away and runs away into a forest. Gold loved Silver but Silver didn't realize that until the last minute Gold runs away. Silver chases Gold and gets stabbed accidently. What is Gold to do now? Read to find out! preciousmetalshipping GoldxSilver Rated T for character death and cursing. - DISCONTINUED -
1. Chapter 1

Shir ; Hello! This is my first fanfiction that is pokemon with preciousmetalshipping!

So please don't flame me if their OOC or anything! And this idea was in my mind for awhile and i decided to share it to you all ! Enjoy

Warnings ;YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI ALERT. Boy x Boy. Don't like than just scam.

Pairings ; Gold x Silver , Red x Green , Morty x Falkner and Ruby x Sapphire so far.

* * *

**~Gold POV~**

I ran and ran , across the bushes and avoiding the branches. I saw a bright light from where i was , i ran and came to a halt when i reached the light.  
I looked behind myself , to make sure he wasn't following me. I walked towards an oak tree and sat down underneath the branches.

I panted , trying to calm down. My heart was beating fast , beating near my ribs like ready to pop out. After i calmed down , Tears starting running down my cheeks and off my chin to the grassy ground wetting it.

''W-why doesn't S-silver l-love me ... why doesn't he love m-me? Why did i even t-try if he didn't love m-me...'' I spoke under my breath as i cried.

It hurt so bad , it hurt so bad.. i folded my hands around my legs and buried my head inbetween and cried continuously.

I loved Silver , i really loved him. So what if we were both guys? So what if we were gay? So what ?

I still loved him , why didn't Silver admit that he loved me?

I gave him all the time in the world to sort out his feelings , i loved him since we were kids. I loved him when we first met at newbark town.

I loved him since he lit up my world.

So why wouldn't he love me back? He didn't even give me a kiss , not even a hug.

Why did god give me such a horrible life?

* * *

**~Silver POV~**

I stood still for a few seconds before it came to me.

Gold ran away.

Than i panicked.

Than it came to me i hurt gold.

I hurt his feelings.

My body tensed as i remembered how i always treated Gold , i would push him away as i was embarrassed.

I never meant to hurt his feelings , and i didn't want him to run away.

''I hope it's not too late'' i mumbled as I ran after Gold.

~Flashback~

It was morning , the sunlight was literally shining on my shoulder length long red hair. I groaned and wanted to go back to sleep until i heard a knock on my door.

''Who is it?''

''...It's Gold''

I immediately got off my bed and opened the door , a bit confused at why Gold was at my door 10 am in the morning.

I opened the door , revealing a raven haired boy with a considerably darkened golden eyes.

''Come in''

And Gold went in without a word.

Gold sat on my bed and looked at me with his darkened golden coloured eyes.

''Silver .. do you love me?'' He asked out of the blue.

There was silence , than i heard something ran pass me than a drop of water on the floor.

Than i realized the most important thing i had forgotten all this time was that I loved Gold

~Flashback End~

* * *

**Gold POV **

I took the knife and placed it near my left arm.

The cold metal tip touching my warm skin made me shiver.

I started to cut my flesh slowly.

Warm red crimson substance started flowing down like a beautiful fountain.

I felt at peace..

Could i bleed to death?

Would i die peacefully?

The pain being my only escape from my sorrow , for once i felt at peace.

Nobody to bother me ... no Silver to make me cry.

No feelings other than pain to soothe me..

No friends to make me feel upset.

Why did i love Silver in the first place?

I was wandering in my thoughts not noticing Silver slowly sneaking up on me and took the knife from my hands.

''Gold! What are you doing you idiot?!'' His metallic eyes looking at me with a mix full of concern and worry.

''Shut up! Go away! Leave me alone!'' I shouted at him

Than i took the knife from him and was about to run until he pulled me back onto the ground again.

When i was turning to face him , the knife which was on my right hand accidentally stabbed him near the left thigh while i was trying to turn my body to face him.

Blood flowed at a fast pace.

My face drained off all the colour it had as i realised what i had done.

I stabbed Silver.

* * *

**Shir ; YES this is angst (laugh) **

**This story i won't update so quickly cause i only write it when i feel angry or bored :P.  
**

**Thanks for reading anyways.  
**

**Review if your nice. Favourite if you like this story. Follow if your lazy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shir ; bang! i am back to vent my anger! **

**listening to happy music while drawing angst not the best decision XD.**

** Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Warnings ;YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI ALERT. Boy x Boy later chapters :3 **

**For now ... CHARACTER DEATH(?) not rly and you know why this is angst genre? **

**Blood blood blood ... bloood stab stab blood..  
**

**Pairings ; Gold x Silver , Red x Green , Morty x Falkner and Ruby x Sapphire so far.**

* * *

Gold's eyes widened in fear.

He stabbed Silver.

''GOLD WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU STABBED ME , IT FUCKING HURTS'' Silver didn't care his vulgar words as he was in alot of pain.

''C-calm down ... Calm down..Calm down Silver!'' He managed to 'shout' at Silver trying to calm him down , efforts not in vain.

''YOU STABBED ME. HOW THE FUCK DO I CALM DOWN GOLD?!'' Silver shouted for real back at Gold.

''JUST CALM DOWN , YOUR MAKING THE INJURY WORSE SILVER. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT LIKE THIS. JUST CALM DOWN''

Silver looked at Gold shocked that he had shouted at him than did as Gold told , he took deep breaths trying to ignore the unbearable pain for even just a second .

''Now climb on my back'' Gold say while crouching down back facing Silver.

''Bu-'' before Silver could protest Gold lifted him up and carried him on his back very careful in not making the injury worse.

And soon they were out of the forest and were at Newbark town.

~Time Skip~

Gold 'sneaked' Silver in his apartment without anyone realizing and sighed in relief as he remembered his mum was at overseas.

Silver was unconscious which made things easier , he slowly placed Silver down on his bed and folded a piece of clothing over the wound to stop it from bleeding and ran down the stairs and out the door to call Green who was at Johto to meet thankfully.

* * *

~Gold POV~

I ran down the stairs and took out my cellphone and went to my contacts and called Green.

After about 3 rings he picked up and immediately

''Gold?! Where are you?!''

''I'm at my house Green. I know you want to scold me or give me a lecture but right now you need to come to my house. I ... accidentally stabbed Silver in the thigh..''

''You WHAT?!''

''I said i accidentally stabbed silver in the thigh!''

''Okay i'm coming over NOW , and if what you said is true. Go to Silver and cover his wound to stop the bleeding.''

And he immediately hang up as fast as he picked up.

* * *

~Green's Side~

Green ran as fast as he could to Gold's house.

Luckily he was at Cherrygrove City , all he had to do was pass Route 29 and he would reach Newbark town which was considerably near.

After about 4 minutes , Green reached Newbark town and immediately headed for Gold's house.

Pulling out his wallet he took the spare key he got from Gold a few years ago.

Upon unlocking the door he ran up the stairs to see Silver unconscious on Gold's bed and Gold at the side of the bed holding his hand.

He walked up to Gold and said

''Gold , Why didn't you bring him to the hospital?''

''You and I both know he hates going to hospitals''

''Well Gold , your lucky. From what i can see , Silver isn't wounded fatally so he can just stay here to rest until he regains consciousness''

''...Thanks Green''

Green raised an eyebrow.

This was one of the few moments Gold was quiet and doesn't want to be bothered.

Green sighed and walked out of the door taking out his cellphone from his pocket , dialing Blue's number.

Today was going to be a looonnnggg day.

* * *

~Gold's POV~

I was stupid.

How could i be so stupid?

Even if Silver didn't admit he loved me... i didn't have to turn suicidal did i?

I was stupid.

I shouldn't have just thought about myself ... now look what happened.

I stabbed Silver.

Accidentally or not i still stabbed him.

I looked up at him , his bleeding stopped and he was breathing normally.

Luckily the wound wasn't that serious and he didn't need to go to the hospital.

I looked at Silver , still clutching to his hand like it was something fragile.

I laid beside him and after what seemed like 6 minutes i heard the door opened and something rushing up the stairs.

I turned my attention from Silver to the door

_CLIKE _

revealing Green covered in sweat.

He walked closer to me and than asked me

''Gold , Why didn't you bring him to the hospital?''

''You and I both know he hates going to hospitals''

''Well Gold , your lucky. From what i can see , Silver isn't wounded fatally so he can just stay here to rest until he regains consciousness''

''...Thanks Green''

After another few minutes , i heard him sigh and than the door closing with Green walking out.

I was relieved to hear that Silver was okay...

My worries all gone , i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Shir ; well. How was it? **

**Ok never mind :P  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Feel free to review or favourite or follow.  
**

**Looking forward to the first reviewer.  
**

**And try not to flame pl0x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shir ; Elo! I am back to vent my anger again! Today ... nobody replying me! -sadface- thus i am currently unhappy! Thus you have your chapter 3 ~ **

**Warnings ; I don't know .. Fluff?  
**

**Pairings ; same as last chapter ;D **

* * *

~Next Day~

~Silver POV~

I woke up , abit dazed.

My body felt like i had a hangover or something , groaning i opened my metallic eyes to see a familiar white ceiling... I tried to get up but than a sudden pain hit me which made me fall back onto the bed.

The pain was coming from my left thigh , my hands wandered over to inspect the wound. There was bandages around my wound , of course.

I turned around to look at the surroundings i was at Gold's house. Suddenly i felt a weight on the bed and turned in that direction.

''Mhm .. mornin' Sil''

''.. Gold?''

''Mhm... Sil?''

There was Gold , on the edge of the bed. Snoring softly with eyes not fully opened so basically he wasn't even fully awake yet.

''Gold. What happened?''

''...Mhmmmmmmmmmm , try remembering yesterday when i stabbed you by accident..''

Than it hit me , i already knew what happened since it was so obvious

Gold stabbed me and than he was probably freaked out for a second. He than told me to calm down and i did thus he carrys me on his back and runs through everything to reach Newbark town. He quickly and quietly brings me into his house , by than i was already not conscious. He places me on his bed and fell asleep halfway while waiting for me to wake up.

Only piece that didn't fit , who helped me treat the wound? I wouldn't believe that it was Gold because i've known him since he and i were kids , he always failed at treating wounds. Now he still doesn't know how to fold a bandage much less even treat a wound.

''Gold , Wake up''

''Mhm ... don't bother mee i wanna sleeeepp...''

I totally wanted to smack him so i did.

''Ouchhhh! Sil! What was that for?!''

''To wake you up obviously. Now tell me , whose the one who treated my wound?''

'' Green.''

''..Green? Where is he?''

''Now that i think about it , i fell asleep when i saw you were okay .. i don't know where he went but his probably alright , don't worry.''

''Now Gold .. mind telling me why you wanted to commit suicide ? ''

'' Um.. I ... was scared ''

'' Scared? ''

'' I didn't want to lose you .. I was scared.''

'' I didn't say i was going anywhere you know .. ''

" Uhm... Sil... "

"What? "

"I... love you."

My heart stopped beating for a moment at those three simple words.

"I love you too Gold"

* * *

~Gold POV~

I was blushing a dark shade of red , i mumbled out the three words i always wanted to say to Silver.

"I... love you."

"I love you too Gold"

I was surprised at the immediate answer , usually people would take a very long time.

My heart was beating fast , i mustered up all the courage i had.

I had to do this.

I had to.

I leaned closer to Silver and pressed my lips against his , it was a long and passionate kiss not those short and innocent ones you saw on television.

I smiled mentally to myself as Silver didn't push me back like he usually did to other people including me.

Soon I broke the kiss and looked down to see Silver's pale beautiful face.. He was so adorable when he blushed! I couldn't help but laughed loud enough for him to hear.

"S-Stop Laughing Gold!"

He grabbed the pillow and smashed it into my face , than immediately looked the opposite direction. Obviously trying not to blush or simiplifed , he basically didn't want me to look at him when he was embarrassed!

"Ne Sil~ Your so kawai~" I teased

"S-Shut Up! Shut Up , Shut up!"

"So Sil.. are we officially a couple now ~"

"...I-I guess so..."

I felt so damn happy , I hugged Silver very careful as to not involve the wound while i hug him.

"Well you guys are now lovebirds ain't you?"

"..."

"Silver-chan! I'm so happy for you!"

... I frowned and smiled at the same time.

The usual three were here again.

"Sup Green , Blue , Red!"

* * *

**Shir ; CLIFF HANGER! Woooooooo! Anyways , how was it? I apologize if theres typos or their out of character! And thank you for reading! **

**Do Review if you got the time... as long as its not flames.**


	4. Christmas Special

Shir ; Christmas Special! This is totally unrelated to the plot :D!

Red - The one from the game

Green - Red's Rival , the male.

Blue - originally is called Green from the manga but i'm calling her blue! female

Gold - Naive , like a kid.

Silver - abit protective over Gold

Crystal - Your annoying crystal!

Ruby - his just FABULOUSSS

Sapphire - manga personality!

Emerald - very innocent!

Dia - eating alot of food / cooking. Not impatient

Pearl - takes care of Dia? Also very impatient

Platinum - I'm calling her Pla. :P. Very quiet.

Warning ; Fluff :D

Disclaimer ; i do not own anything!

* * *

"Sil , it's christmas!"

"You mean christmas eve."

"Yeah! I gotta go find Green! I'll call you when i'm coming back!"

"I don't care."

"Yeah , Sure you don't care!"

_Bang_

The door closed shut leaving Silver feeling lonely again.

"Christmas Eve and My birthday.. I wonder if anyone remembers? " he mumbled to himself as he turned on the tv , a big bowl of popcorn in his hand.

* * *

~Gold POV~

Today is Christmas Eve and Silver's birthday!

"I wonder what i should get him ?"

I strolled along the pavement walking to Green's house , Blue suggested we meet there and plan a party to celebrate Silver's birthday and Christmas Eve. As much as Green wanted to object.. he couldn't because once Blue had her mind set on something .. let's just say she won't give up.

I walked pass alot of stores which were closed and the cars speeding pass me. I took a deep breath to enjoy the cool air and continued my way to Green's house.

* * *

_Knock Knock _ ..

...

_Screech .. _

"Gold? Come in! We already started the discussion!"

"Hehe... Sorry for being late!"

I walked into the house and looked around. Red was sleeping on the couch , Green was beside Red shaking him. The others were no where in sight.

''Where _is_ everyone?''

''They already started preparing for later!''

''Later?''

''The party!''

I made a 'o' mouth shape and sat on the floor.

''So what was the plan?''

''Well .. the kids from Sinnoh will make the food , the ones from Hoenn will decorate , you will distract Silver to not come to Green's house until i send you a message through pokegear and Crystal is helping me buy stuff~''

''What about Green and Red?''

''They'll do they're own _things_'' Blue said with a mischievous grin on her face.

_things_ was a not so innocent word to Gold , knowing Blue and her fangirl personality.

''I don't wanna know .. So anyways all i have to do is distract Sil right?''

''Yep!''

''For how long?''

''Until i give you a message to your pokegear''

* * *

~Story POV~

~Silver and Gold's House~

''Silver! I'm baccckk!'' Gold shouted as he bashed through the door.

''Welcome back Gold.'' Silver replied to the loud outburst on the sofa still watching television

''Sil! Let's play the pocky game!''

''The - what? ''

''The pocky game!''

'' Why? ''

'' Because i want too!''

''Idiot , that isn't a good reason.''

''Pleeassseee?''

~ After MUCH pleading ~

''Fine Gold , only this _ONCE_ ''

''Yay! I'll go get the chocolate pockys!''

Gold chirped happily as he ran to the kitchen whereas in turn Silver sighed.

_How did i get myself into this mess .. ? _he thought to himself as he scratched his long red hair.

''Sil i got the pocky!'' Gold ran out of kitchen to Silver , who was standing against a wall.

Gold took out a pocky from the packet of pockys and gave Silver the tip covered in chocolate.

''Open your mouth and say 'Ahh' Silver!''

Silver , not wanting to purposely not wanting to listen to Gold bit the chocolate covered tip while Gold accepted the 'challenge'

..

.

.

Both of them were only a few inchs away from each other , Silver trying desperately not to blush but failing miserably while Gold hid a smirk behind his face.

''Neh Sil , Ain't you gonna bite the last part?~'' He teased

''S-Shut up! Why not you do it instead than!''

'' Okay~ ''

''Wha-''

_Smooch _

Silver's first kiss , a sloppy one with Gold

_Smack _

* * *

Silver hit Gold using his hands and than shoved him away , he was blushing dark shades of red. Gold wasn't affected by the shove and kissed Silver again , abit more passionate and less sloppy to the previous one.

''Silver i lo-''

_Ring. Ring _

Gold cursed at the bad timing but forgot about it quickly and held Silver's hand tightly.

''Silver! We're going somewhere!'' and he started to drag Silver to Green's house. Silver just followed him not saying anything as everything was happening too fast.

~After Dragging Silver to Green's house~

''G-Gold , S-Slow down!'' Silver said as he was dragged into a familiar person's house doorstep.

''Silver... Stay out here for awhile! Just awhile!'' and Gold ran into the house leaving Silver to catch his breath.

''Blue! Silver's outside! What do i do now?''

''Bring him in of course!''

''In 3 .. ''

The lights were turned off and everybody but Gold hid behind anything they could find.

'' 2.. ''

Gold walked out of the door and slowly dragged Silver in the room , Green was holding the cake while Blue was lighting them up.

'' 1 .. ''

Silver walks through the door to see everything dark.

''SURPRISE!'' Everybody shouted in unison , causing Silver to fall on his butt.

Gold laughed , Silver could be so adorable at times.

''Happy birthday Silver !'' The sinnoh trio popped out from the sofa

''Happy birthday Silver~ , Happi birthdayyy Silver!'' Ruby and Sapphire made a funny victory pose in sync , Emerald staring at them.

''..Happy birthday Silver..'' Red deadpanned.

''Happy birthday Silver!'' Green said while holding the cake , Blue following behind.

''Happy birthday Silver! You thought i would forget your birthday?'' Blue said.

''Nee-san .. Thanks''

''Now birthday boy ... time to blow the cake!''

* * *

It was about almost 12am , meaning christmas.

Everybody but Gold and Silver were at their rooms doing who knows what , Gold decided to do a final surprise before the end of Silver's birthday.

He drags Silver to the roof top and they both enjoy the cool wind blowing through them, the snow also started to fall. In Gold's option

''Silver..''

''Hm?''

11:59:56 (Hour : Minute : Second )

''I''

11:59:57

''love you!''

11:59:58

'' I love you too .. idiot''

11:59:59

Gold smashed his lips to Silvers soft pale ones , Silver at first a bit shocked but quickly responded by kissing back.

12:00:00

Gold broke the kiss.

''Merry Christmas Silver!'' Gold said as he made a sheepish smile.

''...Merry Christmas Gold'' Silver replied , a rare innocent happy smile on his face.

* * *

**Shir ; WOOOO! Stupid ending is stupid. But i had no more ideas for this so .. ugh thanks for reading?! **

**I'll get to the storyline later!  
**

**-Has been dealing with homework -  
**


End file.
